Because of you
by theshadowofhumanity
Summary: Silver wrote a small song to Blaze to confess his feelings. Will he ever build up the courage to do so, or will Blaze find it out herself? Read and you will know. Silvaze(Silver / Blaze) oneshot.


**Hello everyone, I know didn't upload for quite for some time, but I had things to do.  
Don't worry, I haven't forgot this community, and I have some new stuff just for you.  
Both the story, and the song was written by me. I hope you will like both.  
Enjoy**

Blaze was wandering in a road next the forest at sunset, when she saw a familiar hedgehog came out from the woods.  
"Silver?" She asked in surprise  
"Ah, Blaze!?" Silver asked nervously "What are you doing here?"  
"I was just walking, trying to clear my thoughts, but what did you do in there?"  
"N-nothing!" He said a bit too quickly, and Blaze noticed that.  
"All right, if you don't want to tell me, then you can keep it for yourself." Blaze said, with serious hurt in her eyes.

The next day, Blaze was walking on the same place, but this time, much earlier than the day before. She apparently saw Silver sneaking into the forest. She thought that she will know what is he doing, no matter what, so she followed silver, and as being a cat, she could manage it without Silver even noticing her presence.

'I think I really messed up yesterday...' Silver thought. 'But if Blaze would know it, she would make fun of me, and maybe even tell it to the whole city.'  
He was moved between the trees without any difficulty, even without his levitation, as he made this small trip for hundreds of time. This was his secret place, after all.  
When he arrived, he saw the all too familiar clearing in the forest he can call as his own. The small lake in the middle, and the palm trees all around. It was a mystery, that what are these trees doing here, even after all these years, because it was an oak forest. Not like it didn't bothered him, but still a mystery.

In the meantime, Blaze was more clever, than compromise her presence by getting out from between the trees, so just for safety, she hid inside a bush, so if someone comes from behind, she would still be hidden. She had no idea, that Silver comes here to be alone...  
It didn't took five minutes, when she heard a voice from the clearing, but what followed, shocked her. Silver started to sing a song.

"You are everything for me,  
And with everything you did,  
I still burning in flames,  
Just like a dog without leash."

Blaze was shocked that silver sing, but the sock gone, and she was more surprised, when she realized that it is a love song, that she never heard before. Silver's deep, clear voice filled the air, and she forgot all of her surroundings.  
Silver gave everything into this song. He didn't had to hold back, as nobody saw, or heard him... as much as he knew.

"I would do everything for you,  
I would even die now for you,  
Even if I become undone,  
I would do it for my one.

Because of you, I'm feeling alive  
Even with out, being much alike  
We're the two sides of a coin,  
No matter, what's going on  
Because of you, I found myself."

'I never heard this song before. Where did he?' Blaze tried to understand the situation, but with no use. Silver just sang, and sang, and blaze was watching all the time...

"You are my flames, you are my life,  
You are my frame, I'm the picture inside  
No matter what, that's what I like,  
I don't mind, if I, never get what I require

We fought side by side for years,  
I always held up my tears  
Even if I become undone,  
I would do it for my one.

Because of you, I'm feeling alive  
Even with out, being much alike  
We're the two sides of a coin,  
No matter, what's going on  
Because of you, I found myself."

The sun was setting, when he finished his song, just like when she saw him the day before, he prepared to leave the place, but before he did, he walked into one of the palm trees, and stroked it's side. Blaze noticed that there is something graved into that tree. She decided, that she will find out what's going on, even if Silver will find out that she spied on him, so she came out from the bushes, and stepped in front of the hedgehog.  
"So, care to explain?" She asked with curiosity  
"BLAZE!? How long did you spied on me?" He asked the first part surprised, and the last with anger.  
"Since the very beginning, but you held secrets from me." She said as a matter of fact, but regret could be heard from her voice.  
"All right..." Silver sighed, and bowed his head "I would have tell you sooner or later, but It became sooner than I expected." He said, and pointed into what he engraved into the tree. It was a heart shape, with their names in it.  
Blaze couldn't even breath, when she saw it.  
"This song you heard... I wrote it to you. I... I love you." He said. "I loved you ever since we met, I just didn't had the courage to tell you." after he saw her still motionless he added: "I understand, if you don't feel the same way." and with that, he turned around to leave, but was stopped by her hand on his shoulder  
"I love you too..." Blaze said, and for that, Silver spun around, and looked into her eyes, with wide open eyes.  
"You do?" he asked in disbelief.  
"Of course I do" she said, and kissed him on the lips.


End file.
